Leave Out All the Rest
"Leave Out All the Rest" is the third track of Linkin Park's third studio album, Minutes to Midnight. Though the song is not a confirmed official single, due to radioplay, the song has achieved a US chart position. Summary The song's working title was "Fear" according to the booklet. While writing, the group went through over thirty lyrical variations before completing the album version. The intro to the song was featured on an English advert for the US television series Law & Order for Sky One. It also was featured on the Twilight Soundtrack and was used in the credits. Shortly after, an unrealted use was in the US television series CSI. Chart performance The song managed to spend one week on the Billboard Pop 100 without being officially released as a single, at number 98. The song debuted on the U.S. Billboard Hot Modern Rock Tracks at 35 and until now the song peaked at 11. This is one of Linkin Park's lowest charting songs in the UK to date, peaking at 90, as well as on the Billboard Modern Rock chart, peaking at only 11. For comparison, the only Linkin Park single that has performed worse in the UK is "Given Up", which failed to chart. "Leave Out All the Rest" is also the first single from Linkin Park to fail to reach the top 5 on the Modern Rock chart since "Papercut". Currently the single has appeared on the Billboard Hot 100 peaking at number 99 and the Billboard Hot Digital Songs at number 72. The single has entered again peaking at number 94. Lyrics I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared After my dreaming, I woke with this fear What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me, I want you to know When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through I've never been perfect, but neither have you So if you're asking me, I want you to know When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you are When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you are I can't be who you are Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Minutes to Midnight